bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 47.5
Cannibalism Part II is the 47.5th chapter of the Bungou Stray Dogs manga. Summary The Mafia and Agency are ready to attack each other. The Agency members disappear, as it turned out to be an illusion by Tanizaki. Tanizaki then surrenders to the Mafia. Atsushi and Kunikida head off to find the ability user behind the virus. They arrived at the hideout of the ability user, Pushkin. As they head in, Atsushi sees a little boy. Atsushi says that the atmosphere reminded him of the orphanage. Kunikida tells him to hurry, or else Tanizaki will be killed. Pushkin picks up the phone. Dostoyevsky tells him that 'they' have arrived. Pushkin drops the phone and yells to his little brother that 'they' have caught up to them. Kunikida yells that they have been spotted and kicks down the door. It leads to an underground tunnel. Pushkin is seen running and Atsushi activates his ability to run after him. Kunikida yells after him to stop. Atsushi is met by a bullet, but catches it with his mouth. Kunikida and Atsushi are met by 5 children armed with guns and rifles. They start to fire at Kunikida and Atsushi. Atsushi says that they couldn't possibly kill children, but Kunikida says there's no stopping now. With his ability, Kunikida throws a tear-gas bomb at the children. But one of the children manages to get through the smoke. He then aims his gun at Atsushi, but Kunikida shoots the child. The child begins to scream in pain while Atsushi is in shock that Kunikida shot a child. Kunikida and Atsushi escape. Atsushi says that something is strange, that the plan was badly planned. Suddenly Kunikida tells Atsushi not to move. It was the child from before, only now that he has a bunch of grenades around his neck. Kunikida bends down and pleads with the child not to pull the pin. The scene is cut with Dostoyevsky playing the cello, with Katsura is tied behind him. Dostoyevsky then asks what happened between him and the Agency. Katsura tells him not to mess with Kunikida, as his spirit it not easily broken. Dostoyevsky smirks at that. Kunikida is seen to take out his notebook to prevent the grenades from exploding. But the child remembers something that Dostoyevsky told him. The child then pulls the pin and the grenades go off. Atsushi runs off and finds Pushkin trying to escape. Pushkin explains his story, that a strange, thin faced man told him all about it. He then tells Atsushi that he doesn't have an ability. Pushkin then pleads with Atsushi not to fight with his family. The scene goes back to Kunikida. Kunikida then begins to scream. Atsushi holds Pushkin down as the rest of the Agency appear. Ranpo then realizes the enemy's strategy. He then says that going against Dtostyevsky is like going against Dazai. Pushkin then passes on a message sent by Dostoyevsky, "the rules cannot be changed." Ranpo then says that their tools for the mafia are gone; that Tanizaki is in trouble. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters